


Hold Me Please

by LostSymbol



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: When Clay has a nightmare, Justin is there to hold him.
Relationships: Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Hold Me Please

**Hold Me Please.**

Ever since Hannah died clay has been plagued by nightmares, and recently with all that has been going on the trail, then came Bryce’s death they just seem to get worse.

Sleep was something that came easily for Clay but then the nightmares come into the picture, sometimes they are subtle, and sometimes they are horrifying.

Now, even though things have started to fall in place, Clay still has the fear of losing the people he loves and Justin tops that list. Clay loved him and Justin loved him back but that does not mean they’ll always be happy there was this fear inside of Clay that somehow, he would lose Justin after everything he has found a shred of happiness and he wants to hold onto that.

A person’s mind is a strange place, we can imagine things that might never happen but deep down within our subconscious such scenarios play out and often manifests themselves as dreams if they are positive, and nightmares if not. The latter was the case with Clay.

On his bed, Clay was fidgeting his shirt covered with sweat in his mind he saw a figure, black pointing a gun at Justin and BAM, a shot then another and another, Justin falling to the ground a pool of blood forming around his now lifeless body. Clay was there standing but unable to move, unable to go and save him.

“No No No please No” Clay started mumbling in his sleep loud enough for Justin to hear on the other side of the room, on his bed. Although they were legit dating they though it better have some space so usually they slept on separate beds. Justin was no stranger to Clay’s nightmares, they were frequent but not intense so they passed without any difficulty, but this one seemed bad. Justin waited a moment for clay to stop mumbling but when he realized it was only getting louder, Justin got up and went towards Clay’s bed. Kneeling down beside the bed he placed his palm on Clay’s cheek.

“Hey, hey clay wake up its alright, it is just a bad dream” Justin said calmly and slightly rubbing clay’s cheek.

Clay nightmare came to an abrupt halt when he heard Justin’s voice, slowly opening his eyes his say Justin right Infront of him safe and sounds, most importantly alive.

“You are okay.” Clay said holding Justin’s hand in his, his voiced laced with tiredness and fear,

“Yes, I am and so are you, it was just a bad dream.” Justin said, putting his hand over Clay’s.

“Yea, it was.” Clay said, his breathing now even and calm.

“You want to talk about it?” Justin asked.

“No not right now but will you hold me please?” Clay asked Justin with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

“Of course, dummy scoot over,” Justin said.

Clay shifted, making enough space for Justin to comfortably lie down on the bed.

Justin comes on the bed beside clay, who then rested his head on Justin’s chest, Justin wrapped his arms around clay holding him tight.

“Feeling better?” Justin asked Clay, his hands running through clay’s short hair.

“Yes, Just keep holding me.” Clay said and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling safe

Justin smiled and said “Forever”, he planted a light kiss on top of clay’s head and fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a sweet random piece I wrote when I was feeling bored.  
> I hope you all like it. :P


End file.
